


Inktober 11 : Poussée de croissance

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2019 - Obi-Wan a besoin de câlins [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cute
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro





	Inktober 11 : Poussée de croissance

Anakin sourit avec une bête fierté adolescente. Il avait à présent un demi-centimètre de plus que son Maître !

Maintenant c'est lui qui allait câliner Obi-Wan et jouer les protecteurs pour son petit Maître.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


End file.
